


Intolleranza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sognatore [2]
Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Casey e Frank sono sempre insoliti.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 17) Biscotti di pan di zenzero, ma nessuno sa che X è allergico
Series: Sognatore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108427





	Intolleranza

Intolleranza

Frank si avvicinò alla ragazza, borbottando: «Non puoi davvero esserne allergica».

Sul tavolo c’era una teglia colma di biscotti, di alcuni erano rimaste le briciole, uno era solamente morso.

Casey lo corresse, dicendo: «Io la chiamerei semplice ‘intolleranza’».

In un angolo della stanza c’era un albero di Natale spoglio: due sole palline e delle luci in parte fulminate.

Frank aprì una crema e, guardato attentamente il volto di lei, le fece notare: «Sei ricoperta di bolle». I capelli biondi della giovane le ricadevano scarmigliati intorno al viso, la pelle intorno alle pustole gialle e vermiglie si tingeva di viola e gli occhi della giovane erano pesti, oltre che arrossati.

«Beh, potevi anche chiedermi a cosa ero intollerante prima di offrirmeli. Non sopporto lo zenzero» borbottò lei, la gola gonfia e la bocca secca.

Frank rispose alterato: «Tutti sanno che in quei biscotti c’è lo zenzero!». Venendo interrotto dalle parole della ragazza: «Io neanche ci credo che li hai fatti tu. Li avrai semplicemente comprati».

«Non mettere in dubbio le mie incredibili invenzioni» la rimproverò. Una mappa con innumerevoli nomi di sognatori era appesa alla parete con delle puntine con la forma di piccoli putti.

«Bah, vedi di non creare un altro ‘Mondo di domani’» disse Casey, delle bolle le erano venute anche sulle orecchie.

«Smettila di lamentarti e…» disse Frank, premendosi il tubetto di crema sulla mano. «… Fatti spalmare la pomata», aveva le dita ricoperte da crema bianco-giallina.

«D’accordo, ma senza invenzioni strane di mezzo» lo ammonì Casey.

«Affare fatto» promise Frank, iniziando a spalmarle la crema; la udì lasciarsi andare ad un gemito di piacere per il refrigerio.


End file.
